


Rainy day

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is an idiot, But fluffy too, Chinese Food, Ghoul Grumps, M/M, Skittles, dan is a dork, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan confesses to Arin his feelings, and Arin doesn't respond as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy day

Dan huddled underneath a pile of blankets, eyes peering over the folds towards the dark window of the office. Thunder roared above the roof, and Dan winced slightly at the loud sound. A bolt of lightening struck down only long enough to light up the window pane, as well as the drops of water rolling down it. Dan let out a quiet little sigh, looking down at his toes, which he wiggled to please only himself, as they stuck out from the blanket. For a moment he smiled.

The room was dim aside from the cold glare of the TV and the occasional shot of lightening. Danny had grown tired of crying much earlier and now gazed blankly at the carpet, not sure what to do with himself. Arin had left about an hour ago, slamming the door shut behind him as he went. Danny had stood there for a solid minute before breaking down and pretty much yelling into a pillow. Yes, maybe it was childish, but it helped.

It had been a while since Danny had ever had this much trouble with friends. He had Barry now, and Ross and Suzy, but Arin...Arin was special. The guy was just so sweet despite his angry outer shell. And felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he suddenly really understood that he'd fucked it all up this time. 

Another round of thunder shouted above and once more Dan retreated into himself. He knew he'd cause this mess, and some part of him knew he was also over reacting, but a third part of him just kept screaming every way he'd managed to lose his best friend. Dan swallowed down a whimper and scrubbed his eyes roughly.  
...  
Dan picked at a loose string on his jeans as the movie dragged on. Something called Hitch that he had never seen, but Arin insisted on watching. It was just the two of them then, snacking on M'n'Ms and popcorn. The office was quiet.

When a commercial came on, Dan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. Arin cast him a curious glance.

"You alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny's eyes darted to him for a moment before settling on the floor again. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a quiet couple of clicks after a pause. He blushed a bit and shot his friend a smile.

"Sorry, I just...jesus this is hard," Danny chuckled to himself. 

"What?" Arin snickered after a moment,"Dude if you've got a boner, I'm flattered and all, but theres no need to announce it,"

Dan scoffed and pushed Arin's shoukder as he laughed tensely.

"No, dude, nothing like that," Dan smiled.

"Then just tell me, you're freakin me out!" Arin urged him.

Dan bit his lip. He had to do this or he might never get the guts to again. He took a big breath.

"I think I might-...might..." he huffed, frustrated he couldn't finish his own sentence.

Arin leaned over and put an arm over his shoulders, concern on his face as he looked Danny over,"Just relax, Danny, you're doing okay,"

Dan looked at him, eyes searching for any amusement or sarcasm in his face. He was slightly disappointed he didn't find any. His eyes returned to the carpet before he hunched his shoulder and rushed out the words.

"I think I love you," he huffed.

Arin stiffened beside him, and Dan's heart sank to his stomach.  
...  
Danny flinched as another bout of thunder rattled the window. He wanted to cry all over again. 

Suddenly, the door handle turned and was pushed open. Danny scrambled to get to his feet before he saw Arin walk in, wet from the pouring rain and carrying multiple bags. Dan eyed him curiously.

Arin kicked the door shut and gave Danny a hesitant look.

"Okay, uh," Arin seemed almost as confused as Danny, who had taken a seat back on the couch.

"I got ice cream, skittles, and motherfucking take out food, so here's what's gonna happen," Arin walked to the kitchen to drop off the ice cream in the freezer and returned with the take out and skittles,"We're gonna sit the fuck down and talk, okay? Nobody is stressed while they eat chinese, you just can't pull it off,"

Danny knew Arin was just pulling this monolouge out of thin air to make it less tense. He also knew that Arin only got all of this to try and calm him down, and so he had time to seperate himself from the situation for a moment. And finally, Dan knew that it was all working. 

Danny let out a watery chuckle and freed his arms from the quilt to take the box of fried rice and teriyaki whatever from Arin. Arin sat down next to him, cross-legged, and took a bite of his food. Dan did the same, carefully nibbling at his own portion.

"So, what the fuck?" Arin huffed, brown eyes studying Dan.

The simple phrase and the fact that he knew what Arin was asking made Danny smile again.

"I dunno. I just..." Dan shrugged, poking at his food and looking down, smile fading.

Arin reached over and with his index finger and thumb turned Dans head so he'd look at him,"Eyes on me, okay? I'm just Arin, not some weirdo, yeah?" 

Danny giggled again, and started over,"You're just always so nice and you stand up for me when nobody else does. And you're...one of my best- Arin, what the fuck?"

As Dan spoke, Arin began smooshing his face until Danny had a hard time talking. They both laughed as Dan pulled out of his grip.

"Stop, you asshole, I'm trying to be serious!" Dan chuckled.

"Okay, okay, go on," Arin grinned.

"You're my best friend. And you just...get me. Like you brought home skittles for me, and you made sure there weren't any onions in here because I hate them and I'll bet you even bought-"

"Mint-chip ice cream," Arin finished in sync with him.

Dan raised an eyebrow, to show he'd proved his point. Arin pursed his lips.

"Huh. I never noticed,"

Danny smiled faintly,"Mhm."

Arin paused for a moment,"Oh. Sorry about running off. I think I just needed a breather, y'know? That was a dick move," the man grimaced regretfully.

Dan grinned at him,"Yeah, it was a dick move. But with that giant ass bag of skittles, I think I can forgive you."

Arin snickered,"So, your move, Avidan. What are we doing?" 

Dan bit his lip worriedly. If they fucked it up as a couple, their friendship would fall too. Dan knew that. But was it really worth it to pass it up?

Dan sighed,"Arin, I don't want to make you-"

"Do anything I dont want to?" Arin finished, and continued when Dan nodded,"To tell the truth, I've kinda been wanting to make out for a month or so. I want this, too,"

Dan hesitated, but soon broke out in a big, happy grin and leaned forward into Arin, setting his food aside and hugging him tight. Arin hugged him back, and Danny didn't say anything about the kiss he felt on his head, or the deep, rumbling purring sound that came from Arin as they sat together.


End file.
